Vampires&Demons
by Anna Zee
Summary: Jasper has killed an imprint of the wolves and is on the run, he goes to Mystic Falls to meet his old friend, Damon Salvator. What will appen when some friends of Damon come to visit, will they help them in their game to kill the wolf?
1. Chapter 1

When Loving Someone Different Is Wrong, Then Do You Ever Wanna Be Right?

Jasper POV

"Hello dear." I said it was fun torturing this woman. She was an imprintee of one of the wolves.

"Please. Don't kill me!" She begged.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"B-Bella Swan..." She said.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, it was the wolf! The imprinter. I grabbed her by her neck. She gave a small yelp.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered.

I then snapped her neck. She then fell lifeless to the floor.

"BELLA! NO!" The one I believe to be Jacob cried, he fell to his knees. I then ran away and left him to wallow in misery.

Jacob POV

I left Bella at the beach because I had to patrol.

"See ya babe." I said and pecked her on the lips.

"Bye! Be safe!" She called.

2 hours later...

"Jacob!" Embry called.

"Yeah?" I asked as I pulled on my cutoff's. I was going back to Bella and we were gonna stay home tonight and watch a movie.

"It-Bella-Out of no where- She..." Embry panted.

"Dude slow down. I don't understand." I said.

"Bella! She was walking back to Emilys' house when a rouge vampire captured her! We can't find her!" He shouted. My Bells was captured by a vamp! I have to find her.

We ran to a clearing and Bella was there with the bloodsucker. It asked her what her name was. When she answered it moved closer and I ran to stop him.

"Bella!" I yelled.

The leech grabbed her by the neck and she gave a small yelp.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered.

And then he snapped her neck.

"BELLA! NO!" I cried and fell to my knees. He then ran and left me there with my Bella.

I moved closer to her and took her in my arms. Tears fell from my eyes. From that day on I promised that I would find that bloodsucker and rip him limb from limb and burn him 'til he was nothing but ash...

"Bells... I'm so so sorry.. I wasn't quick enough... I'm sorry." I kept on whispering that to her until the pack came and found me. Everyone was heartbroken about Bella, even Sam and Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls

Jazz POV

I knew that the wolf would try and hunt me down. Finally! A challenge!

I arrived in Mystic Falls by night fall. It was home to one of my old friends, Damon Salvator.

I walked to his home and knocked on the door. He opened it and was shocked to see me.

"Jasper?" He said in disbelife.

"Damon. Good to see you." I said.

"My. It's been what? 400 years. Come in!" He said. I entered his house.

"So what brings you here?" Damon asked.

"Well. I was in Forks and killed an imprint of the wolves. I belive it would be fun to mess with him." I said.

"Same old Jazz. Well. You can count me in!" Damon said.

"You didn't seem to change either." I said with a smirk.

"I NEVER turn down a challenge." He said.

"So. Lets make a plan." I said.

"Yes. My study is in here." He said and we walked into his stuy and began our plan.

Jacob POV

"Jacob. You don't need to go bro. We can wait 'til he comes back and then we'll-" I cut Quil off.

"No. He killed her. And he'll pay. And I'm not gonna wait around until he comes back and hurts anyone else." I said as I packed.

"But-"

"What if it were Claire, Quil." I said.

"Fine. But be careful." He said. I packed the rest of my things and said my good byes to everyond and left. First I would look in the Mhaka res, then Forks, then Seattle, then Mystic Falls. I would search the earth for him. I would not rest 'til he was dead.

I got in my car and I took out a picture of Bella from my pocket. It was at the park and it was snowing. We're sitting on a bench and she and I are in each others arms and kissing. I remember that day...

_Flash Back..._

_"Snow ball fight!" Paul shouted._

_"Alright! I'm gonna your ass!" Embry shouted and they began to pelt each other with snow balls._

_"Idiots.." Kim mumbled._

_Me and Bella sat on a bench. She was shivering._

_"C'mere. I'll keep you warm." I said. She smiled and moved closer to me. I held her in my arms._

_"I love you." She mumbled._

_"I love you too." I said and kissed her. I heard the flash of a camrea. We pulled away._

_"What the-" I was cut off by Anglea._

_"You two and such a cute couple!" Anglea said._

_"Thanks Ange." Bella said. Anglea walked off to take more pictures._

_"Quil throughs like a girl." I whispered to Bella, she giggled._

_"I HEARD THAT!" Quil shouted and threw a snow ball at me. I dogged it._

_"Shit.. MENT YOU TO!" I shouted back and we started to wrestle in the snow. Bella burst out laughing._

_End Of Flash Back..._

Her laugh still rang in my ears... It was like the sound of wind chimes...

I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I promise. I'll find the bastered who killed you and I'll make him pay. I'll make him wish that he never did that to you. I love you Bells..." I said. I stuck the picture on the sun blocker. First stop was the Mhaka res...

Luna POV

We were in the Mhaka res. We had been here for a week now.

"Luna, Ecilpse, North?" Dawn asked us.

"Yes Dawn?" North said.

"Lets hunt. I'm hungry." I said.

"Ok. I was feeling peckish too." Eclipse said.

"Whatever..." I said. I never liked hunting humans. I didn't like the killing. I didn't like my LIFE.

We went into the forrest. There were four hikers walking by. We jumped out and killed them and ate their flest and hearts. It's what demons do..

I'm Luna Aligh and my sisters names are Dawn, Eclipse and North Aligh. Dawn and North are twins. We have pale white skin. Our eyes change colour alot, when we have hunted they are red, when we are hungry they are black, but most of the time our eyes are purple.

We each have a symbol on our foreheads. North's is saphire, Eclipse's is golden, Dawn's is emreald and mine's silver.**(AN:Symbols are on page.)** I have rich brunettee hair, Dawn has honey blonde hair so does North and Eclipse has midnight black hair. We are all slender and have hour glass figures. I'm 604 years old but forever traped as 18, North and Dawn are 607 but forever traped as 21 and Ecilpes is 609 but forever traped as 23.

My sister Eclipse was turned and when she came home she turned us in fear of loseing us because she would live forever and we wouldn't if we didn't make the demon change. So she changed us. Dawn and North were happy for the change, they would look good and live forever. I, on the other hand wasn't happy with the change. I wanted to grow up and live life. But now I'm stuck as 18.

I would never forgive my sister for taking away my life, I became a shell of what I was. I didn't like looking at myself, even though I was beautiful. It was just, when I looked at myself... The person who I was... She was gone, dead, the Luna that was always cheerful and bubbly. She was gone. And in her place was a dangerous creature, a killer... It wasn't ME anymore... What I saw was a monster. I was a monster.

We finished our meal and set off to a place called Mystic Falls... Someting told me that when I went there, alot would change.


	3. Chapter 3

I Won't Stop

**JACOB POV**

I was sleeping in my Rabbit. I was thinking about Bella again... I never stop thinking about her. I looked at her picture again...

I sighed and looked away. I still can't belive she's gone...

"I love you Bells.." I whispered and then I fell asleep.

_Dream/Nightmare..._

_Me and Bella were on the beach in LaPush. I had her in my arms._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I love you too." I replied. Suddenly the scene changed, we were in the medow were the vampire killed Bella._

_Bella was standing in the middle of the medow. She had her back turned to me._

_"Bella?" I called._

_"Please Jake..." She said._

_"What?" I questioned._

_"You need to let go.. You have to stop hanging on to the past." She said. I walked up behind her and circled my arms around her._

_"I can't.. I can't let go." I said._

_"You have to try. You need to move on." She whispered._

_"I can't! I won't!" I whisper/yelled. It started raining._

_"Please Jake.. Please." She said._

_"No. I love you too much to let you go." I whispered and burried my face in her hair._

_"You'll regret it one day Jake. Please... Just forget me." She said._

_"No! No I can't forget you!" I shouted. She then started to fade away._

_"No! Don't leave me! Please stay!" I shouted while hanging on to what was left of Bella's fading form._

_"I love you.. Goodbye Jake." She whispered._

_"No! Don't go!" I yelled. But, she was gone._

_End of Dream/Nightmare..._

"Don't go.. Don't leave me." I said. I shot up out of me seat.

"Bells.." I whispered.

"I wish you were here.." I sobbed.

Jazz POV

We were after going over the plan. When the mutt found us we would tourcher him and then leave him to wallow in misery for the rest of his days.

"Would you like some fresh RH positive blood? It's a faviorite of mine." He asked.

"Yes please." I said. Damon went to the pantry and got the glasses.

"So, you know if this goes wrong. We will end up as fire soot." Damon joked.

"But it won't go wrong. You see, he's already weak and vounrable after loseing his imprint. It will be fun and easy. Oh, the name of the imprit was Bella Swan. I belive the wolf's name is Jacob." I explained.

"Very good Jasper." Damon praised, "You study your apponants well." He said.

"Yes. So. I belive Stephn moved in with his human girlfriend? Correct?" I asked.

"Yes, about a year ago. I never really saw the attraction." He said and handed me the blood.

"Well. We will never have to worry about the woman in our lives of friend." I laughed.

"Oh.. Um. Funny you should say that..." He said, "I have a... _Friend_.. Comming to visit tomarrow. Her and her sisters. They are Demons. My_ friend_ I belive would love to join your little game. It would be a fun activity, don't you think?" Damon said. Damon, of all vampires, is with a Demon. I beautiful creature like that is with my best and oltest friend... I smiled and said,

"Yes, it would be very enjoyible. So. You said she had sisters?" I asked. Damon laughed at my _intrest_ of the Demons sisters.

"Yes. Three I belive."


End file.
